Nini
☀This article is made using Google Translate, any correction of grammar errors is welcome, if with respect Nini and Nicole Nisala are characters who share the same story and body, but they are different characters. Nighterror Nick, also called as Nini (nickname give to him by Criator, his true name is Nicole Nisala) is a fictional character introduced in the end of The Dark King. Appearance Nini's true form is like Darkness Criator's true form, is a black slime fulled with dark magic, but he stay in a form that is a tall anthropomorphic fox with red eyes. His fur is a reddish orange and white fur. Nini has dark purple lines that go through his whole body, also, he only have four fingers in each hand and feet. Nini has three different outfits, also four diffirent forms, excluing his true form. Personality Nini do not feel feelings, except bad ones (like rage, hate etc.), so, because that, him only dislike the others around him, except Criator. The one that he call himself as "servant and guardian", even without Criator's permission. Nini hates Souldro, like Nicole. He follow three rules while with Criator (in order of priority) like a robot. * 1° Keep Criator alive. * 2° Keep himself alive. * 3° Keep Criator's happiness. The more Nini gets angry, more his form changes to Demon Nini. He starting to have horns in the place of his fox's ears, his scleras become black and his pupils become like as pupils of Nightmare. Then, his whole body become dark purple and he grows. Nini have the hability to make his scleras black and contract his pupils when he is angry or wants to scare someone. Background / History (SPOILERS!) The Dark King (WIP) Nini born from Nicole's curse, when Criator banish and cursed her in the end of The Dark King. Nini awake in the Nighterror Town, he only remebers Nicole's hate for Criator and his mission to be the keeper of Nighterror Town's exit. He just had in mind leaving that place and kill Criator, even not kowning why. Sixteen Nightmares (WIP) The others Nighterrors, that can see the world even locked down in Nighterror Town, saw the way how Criator treated Nicole and talked to Nini how kind Criator was with Nicole.Nicole tried to kill him and take his place as the Divinity Boss, Criator forgiven many bad thing that Nicole does, but that encourages her to continue and get to this point, Criator don't have other choice, him banished and cursed Nicole. Nini blamed himself and wanted to do everything to regain the Criator's trust and become his servant again, so he stay as keeper of Nighterror Town's exit and killing anyone that tried to exit. In the end (non-canon) Nini forgive himself and leave the Nighterror Town after kill Nightmare. Great Hills (WIP) When Darkness Criator release all Nighterrors to them leave chaos in the world, he also released Nini. Then, Nini join in Rich's group to defeat and lock down again the others Nighterrors. When them do it, Darkness Criator appears using Criator's body and asks that Nini join to him, even passing so many time with Rich and his friends, Nini accepts just because him wants serve Criator again. Darkness Criator uses Nini to kill Nick and fight with Andreia, then, when it revives Souldro, he leaves Criator's body and tried to take Souldro's body. Nini comes to rescuse Criator, but him as already badly injured by Souldro (that killed Darkness Criator). After withdraw Criator way from Souldro's reach, Souldro and Nini start a fight until someone die. He become Demon Nini and lost their consciousness, only fought with Souldro. Criator wake up, and talk to Souldro and Nini. Nini backs to normal and Souldro break free from Nightmare control. Powers Nini can create any weapon or gun until a range of around 2 meters and can manipulate they in the air, but him cannot created they inside anything. These weapons and guns have the same color that his lines, a dark purple. When Nini becomes more angry, he enter in his Semi-Demon form, he gains more speed, his scleras become black and his eyes become like Nightmare. When Nini loses his conscience by the hate and angry, he become Demon Nini, he become more stronger, tall and a other pair of horns grows, also, all his body become dark purple. Gallery Nini02.png|With his Creator's Divinity outfit Nini03.png|While controled by Nightmare Nini04.png|Chibi Criator and Nini Nini05.png|(Old) Nini's forms (also Nini with his home wear) Nini06.png|(Old) Semi-Demon Nini with guns and weapons Nini07.png Trivia * He is the Nighterror counterpart of Nick Fox. * Nini like to be called as "he" although have no gender. * His nickmae can also be the abbreviation of 'Ni'cole 'Ni'sala or 'Ni'ghterror 'Ni'ck. Also, he is also called as Nighterror 01. * 'Cus Nini is a non-living thing, he don't need to eat or sleep. * Nini represents the Criator's fear of dying. * Nini likes to use a scythe and several AK47s. * He is the only Nighterror that has not created by Nightmare. * Nini don't have organs. His body is maded by a dark goo. * He cry blood. * When Nini tried to sleep, he allways have nightmares, except when sleep with Criator. * Nini as created based on Die in a Fire, a song. That is why, in his first concepts, his weapon is a axe, also, have blood in his clothes. * He is really a great cooker. * Nini is a Sociopath. Category:Characters Category:Nighterrors Characters Category:Non-gender Characters